


Role Model (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Role Model (Poem)

As I lie beside you  
Here in our bed  
I think of the fun   
We could have had  
If only love   
Hadn't come our way  
We wouldn't have children  
What more can I say  
Our children are the future  
*They are our life*  
We have to teach them   
Wrong from right  
All that we say   
And all that we do,  
Our children's eyes, ears,  
and mouths do, too.


End file.
